


De la prévisibilité de certaines réactions

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Humor, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Science, Science Experiments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren a quelques petites expériences à faire, principalement chimiques, mais pas seulement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De la prévisibilité de certaines réactions

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon. Ecrit pour le thème "Dites aaah" de 30-baisers.

Ce jour-là, Warren avait rangé ses circuits, ses diodes et ses boulons. A la place, il avait sorti son matériel de chimie, et il était en train de travailler sur ses éprouvettes et ses becs Bunsen avec des réactifs aux couleurs bizarres.

Normalement, Jonathan et Andrew auraient dû, eux aussi, travailler au Grand Plan de Conquête de Sunnydale (GPCS). Mais on ne pouvait décidément compter sur personne. Jonathan avait été contraint de rentrer chez ses parents pour participer au Grand Nettoyage d'Automne de la Résidence Levinson (GNARL). Ce qui était très certainement moins important que le GPCS, mais pas aux yeux de la mère de Jonathan. Comme Andrew, qui la connaissait, avait assuré que ladite mère était capable de faire irruption dans leur repaire secret si elle était contrariée, de tout chambouler, voire de leur ordonner de nettoyer, Jonathan avait été dispensé de Forces du Mal ce jour-là, et les deux autre l'avaient regardé partir GNARLer avec une commisération feinte.

Andrew, lui, était censé travailler. Mais il ne semblait pas avancer beaucoup dans sa lecture courante "Conjurations de démons à trois yeux ou plus" En fait, quand Warren se retournait, deux fois sur trois Andrew était en train de le fixer (ou de regarder les petites fumées jaunes qui montaient de ses Erlemeyer, pour autant qu'il pouvait savoir) au lieu de regarder les pages de son livre.

C'était vraiment difficile de devenir un Seigneur du Mal, songeait Warren, quand on était accompagné de boulets pareils. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient être utiles, dans leurs bons jours, mais...

Soupirant, il se remit à ses préparations. Comme prévu, le mélange des deux liquides forma un précipité, qui après évaporation se transforma en de nombreuses petites billes de couleur bleue.

Ca y est, ses pilules anti-gravité étaient prêtes. Avec elles, il serait aisé de s'enfuir ou de se déplacer en volant, peut-être pas aussi vite qu'un super-héros, mais en tout cas avec une vitesse bien supérieure à celle d'un déplacement à pieds. Surtout quand on n'est pas spécialement sportif. Il en aurait bien essayé une tout de suite, mais un doute soudain s'empara de son esprit : et si ça ne marchait pas ?

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne fût pas conscient de son génie, mais enfin, dans toute expérience scientifique, il est possible de faire une erreur, et le seul moyen de s'en rendre compte est d'expérimenter. Après quelques instants de débat interne, il prit sa décision et se retourna vers Andrew, qui fit hativement semblant d'être plongé dans son livre. Mais ses efforts pour sembler concentré, et pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas remarqué du tout que Warren venait de se retourner, ne dissimulaient pas le moins du monde son air embarrassé.

"Andrew." Ce dernier sursauta quand Warren l'interpella "Ferme les yeux."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Andrew, non sans avoir effectivement fermé les yeux. "Il y a une surprise ?" Quand Jonathan n'était pas là et qu'Andrew n'avait pas d'honneur à défendre, il obéissait toujours aux ordres, presque avec joie (à part qu'il était toujours impossible de l'empêcher de parler à tort et à travers, mais certaines choses sont inévitables.) C'était bien agréable et confortable, pensa Warren.

"Ouvre la bouche. Fais aaah." Andrew s'exécuta. Ce n'était pas seulement pratique, c'était presque mignon, songea Warren. D'ue pichenette, il lui expédia une pilule dans la bouche, et Andrew l'avala tout rond.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Andrew ; et Warren eut l'imprudence de briser son secret technique en lui répondant : "C'est une pilule d'anti-gravité. Elle nous servira pour fuir si jamais nous avons un problème."

"Cool ! Ca veut dire que je vais voler !" Andrew commença à essayer de battre des ailes - des bras - avec un grand sourire extasié.

Mais rien ne se passa.

"Il faut un certain temps de réaction." se justifia Warren. C'était n'importe quoi. Normalement, Andrew aurait déjà dû s'élever dans les airs, et Warren retourna discrètement relire pour la vingtième fois la formule qu'il avait mise au point et qui devait marcher, avec une motivation nouvelle pour en trouver les failles. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques longues et éprouvantes secondes qu'il se rendit enfin compte de son erreur mais il haussa les épaules, pas plus gêné que ça, et continua à bidouiller dans son coin. Il fallait augmenter la proportion d'oxyde de cuivre. Là, ça marcherait probablement.

En attendant, il convenait d'expliquer la situation.

"Tiens, on dirait que je me suis trompé." dit-il d'un air décontracté. "Ca ne va pas marcher."

"Quoi ?" Le cri indigné d'Andrew résonna dans la pièce. "Et qu'est-ce que ça va faire, alors ?"

"Probablement rien." dit Warren en haussant les épaules. "Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois."

"Comment ça, la prochaine fois ? Je vais encore servir de cobaye ? Je ne veux pas de prochaine fois ! Si ça se trouve, d'ailleurs, il n'y en aura pas parce que je vais me faire dévorer de l'intérieur par ta pilule ratée, et me transformer en petit tas de cendres ! Ou bien, je vais muter et avoir des pattes d'araignée qui vont me pousser, comme dans "Earth vs the Spider" ! Ou bien..."

Warren calcula les possibilités. Elles étaient quasi-nulles. Il fit taire l'inquiétude qui l'avait très vaguement pris, et se reconcentra sur son travail. Ce n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne, même en rajoutant le CuO. Certaines choses ne marchent pas, c'est tout.

"Ecoute." dit-il d'un air exaspéré. Il voulait calmer Andrew, mais ne se sentait pas assez dans son bon droit pour être plus autoritaire. "D'accord, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Je renonce à cette histoire de pilules. je ferai des jetpacks, c'est moins maniable, mais au moins je suis sûr d'y arriver."

Mais Andrew ne se laissa pas du tout amadouer et continua : "Ou alors, je vais me mettre à voler de façon tout à fait aléatoire, sans pouvoir me contrôler, et je finirai en orbite ! Ou bien je vais devenir tout mou. Ca serait bien si je gagnais des super-pouvoirs comme l'homme élastique. Mais non ! Je vais juste me transformer en bloc de gelée tremblotante parfumée à la prune !"

"Mais non. Tout ira bien, je te dis."

"Mais si je..."

Warren voulait bien assumer un peu de responsabilité, mais là il commençait à en avoir plus que marre de ces jérémiades. "Andrew." dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. "Ferme les yeux." Andrew hésitait, et il lui montra ses mains vides "Je viens de tout jeter. Ouvre la bouche." et Andrew le fit encore, nerveusement, en hésitant.

Alors Warren l'embrassa par surprise, profondément, violemment, et Andrew sembla se transformer réellement en bloc de gelée tremblotante parfumée à la prune.

Quand Warren rangea la matériel du petit chimiste et sortit les boulons, Andrew était toujours rouge profond sans pouvoir proférer autre chose que des bruits inarticulés.

Warren sourit de satisfaction. Certaines choses marchaient toujours.


End file.
